Jashin-Sama!
by Shio-Senpai
Summary: Where Hashirama is a ghost and Jashin's servant, he teaches a seven year old Naruto in the ways of Jashin. Hiruzen is in for a surprise! (Oneshot)


**AN: This is something I wrote because I was bored~ **

**May contain minor spoilers for the later episodes of shippuden!**

**Contains Cussing**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

It was around noon and a seven year old Naruto was crying all alone in his apartment. Today was his birthday but he couldn't go outside for reasons he wished he knew. Why was everyone so mean to him? He hadn't done anything! Well, maybe a few pranks but that's all!

As the blond boy continued to cry something hit him on the head, hard. Naruto looked up and screamed

"GHOST!"

"Hey! Calm down! I'm not a... Well maybe I am... But still! Just calm down, I have a present for you~"

The ghost seemed extremely familiar to Naruto... His long black hair and his dark red armour... And then it clicked in, this was... The first Hokage, Hashirama Senju!

Naruto had stars in his eyes as he stared at the ghost. But what did the first Hokage want with him? Did he become a ghost for the sake of protecting the village from 'the demon'? Well, that was the conclusion Naruto came to as he shouted

"WELL THEN KILL ME SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO THE AFTERLIFE OLD MAN!"

Ghost Hashirama's eyes widened a little, how had the kid come to that conclusion? Oh right, he was a Jinchuriki.

"Hey! Why would I want to kill you! I'll have you know that I've been sent here by Jashin-Sama to watch over you and instruct you in the ways of a Jashinist!" Hashirama hoped that what he had just said would calm the boy down but, nope.

"WHAT? SO YOU INTEND TO USE YOUR STUPID WOOD POWERS HOKAGE-JIJI TOLD ME ABOUT AND THEN YOU INTEND TO MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE FINDS THE BODY!?" Hashirama sighed, it was time for a different approach.

"Alright kid, I became a ghost because I wanted to become you friend." The ghost of the first Hokage instantly regretted his choice of words when Naruto ran up and gave him a bond crushing hug and actually succeeded, the blond had just hugged a ghost! Was that even possible?

"YAY! I have another friend! The demonic voice in my head was getting pretty strange, always telling me to rip off the seal or at least to go and destroy some villages..." Hashirama rose an eyebrow as he tried to get out of Naruto's 'hug', seriously, how can someone hug a ghost? Meh, maybe it's an Uzumaki thing...?

"Kid, can you please let go of me?"

Naruto's eyes widened, did his new friend not like his hugs either? Hokage Jiji had ended up in hospital once from his hugs, but that was normal, right? Naruto let go of the ghost Senju and sat down on his bed. Naruto was saddened at the fact that no one ever wanted his hugs.

"Thanks Naruto... Hey! Don't look so down! I've got something for you!" Hashirama saw the boys eyes gleam in excitement as a book came out of nowhere and hit Hashirama on the head. Damn, if Hashirama didn't know any better he would have thought that Jashin was pranking him... again.

The ghost of the first Hokage grabbed the book and gave it to Naruto.

The blond haired boy stared at the book in wonder, it's title was 'The Book Of Jashin' by Hashirama Senju. This book was made by the first Hokage?! Then maybe it would have some awesome jutsu that could make him Hokage! Naruto grinned at the thought and he started reading intently.

Hashirama smiled, so this was the kid Jashin had told him to watch over, the ghost of the first Hokage was curious if he would turn out like the last one he had watched over, Hashirama was still proud of that Hidan kid, he had even managed to attain immortality from Jashin... And all the cussing that boy used! Hashirama had never been able to swear a lot, that was Madara's thing.

Five hours had passed and Naruto had read half of the book, it was soooo interesting, Naruto had decided! He would become a full fledged Jashinist and make Hashirama-Jiji and Jashin-Sama proud, and the first step was to practice using the bad words -as Jiji called them-.

There was a knock on the door of his apartment and Naruto chuckled evilly, perfect. Jiji was supposed to come by around this time.

Naruto put the book on the table, walked over to the door and opened it. It was the third Hokage, Jiji! Naruto grinned and let the third Hokage enter the room.

Hashirama just sat upside down on the ceiling, it was impossible for Hiruzen to be able to see him or sense his presence, only the one Jashin assigned him to could see him.

"It's good to see you Naruto, how have you been?" Hiruzen could tell that there was something different about the boy, on October 10th the boy would always be depressed but today the blond seemed happy. What came out of the blonds mouth made Hiruzen drop his pipe.

"I've had a bloody good fucking day Jiji! You wanna know what the fuck happened? I got a new friend and he gave me the best book in the whole fucking world!" Hiruzen's eyes widened, where had Naruto learnt language like that? And why did he have such a bad feeling about what Naruto had said about a book?

The third Hokage saw the book on the table out of the corner of his eye. It was impossible, right? There was no way, right? Wrong.

'DAMN IT! I THOUGHT I HAD BURNED THAT BOOK AS SOON AS HASHIRAMA DIED!'

Hashirama smirked, the kid still had a long way to go but, he was most likely going to become stronger then Hidan. The world truly was fucked, wonder what Madara would think?

Somewhere in the place that dead people go Madara felt a shiver go down his spine, why did he have a feeling that Hashirama just created a monster? Oh well, it would not be important once he completed the moons eye plan.

~END~


End file.
